


When the skies part

by yutassparklyearring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, Fluff, Late Nights, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutassparklyearring/pseuds/yutassparklyearring
Summary: Na Jaemin is both beautiful at night and in the day. When the sun is at it’s brightest Jeno likes to search for Jaemins face in the crowd and when he does, it’s like an angel being sent down from heaven to grace him.In which Jeno makes the most of his time alone with Nana
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	When the skies part

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me simping over Jaemin in the guise of Jeno

~

The world is dark and the air is silent, nothing but the distant sound of sirens in the city background to be heard. Despite the windows being open, Jeno still feels incredibly warm. Although he’s pretty sure it’s because of the way Jaemin’s arms are wrapped around his waist, face slotted into the crook of his neck as he sleeps. 

They were supposed to be watching an action movie, but Jaemin couldn’t keep himself from shrieking everytime Tom Holland was on screen. Jeno was surprised to see he’d fallen asleep, even though he’d been so concentrated on the hot actor before that he’d completely ignored Jeno glaring holes into the screen beside him.

He pulls his arm as carefully as possible from where it’s cramping underneath Jaemin’s back and fumbles blindly for his phone. He lifts the screen to his face, wincing when the blaring light floods his face.  
11:49. The numbers illuminate an entire corner of the room, momentarily blinding him. It hadn’t been their plan for Jaemin to sleep over, but once he’d realised it was pitch black outside Jeno had insisted on it. He’d made the excuse that it was too dangerous for him to be out there alone at night (to which Jaemin had responded ‘Jeno, I’m a black belt in Karate’) but in reality he just wanted to spend more time with the peach-haired boy. With nothing else to do, Jaemin had suggested they sit in Jeno’s bed and watch something. Who was Jeno to say no if an extremely pretty boy wanted to sit in close proximity with him in his OWN bed? 

He turns his head ever so slightly, just so that he can admire the boys face properly. Na Jaemin has the prettiest features Jeno has ever come across. Every aspect of him is ethereal, and he wishes he could express the wonder he feels whenever Jaemin shows up to class with a different shade of lip balm on, or dyes his hair yet another colour. 

Though he’s most beautiful like this, Jeno decides. 

Na Jaemin is most beautiful when he’s curled up at Jeno’s side; his soft snoring the telltale sign of his unconsciousness. Hazy moonlight peeks through the blinds, casting an angelic glow over his face. Even in the paleness of the moon, Jeno can see all of Jaemin’s perfections. Na Jaemin is both beautiful at night and in the day. When the sun is at it’s brightest Jeno likes to search for Jaemin’s face in the crowd and when he does, it’s like an angel being sent down from heaven to grace him. Na Jaemin is flowers dipped in honey; untouchable but so, so breathtaking. 

Maybe it’s selfish of Jeno to want to keep Jaemin all to himself. Maybe it’s foolish of him to think he could ever stop Jaemin from shining his light onto anyone else. After all, Na Jaemin is the sun. And the sun was made for the world to revolve around, so Jeno will make do with the time he has now to imprint an image of Jaemin and all his natural beauty in his mind. 

Jeno can only thank the lords that Jaemin is naturally clingy, because he’s far too cowardly to ever initiate any sort of skinship himself. Or rather, he fears that he’d get too ahead of himself and kiss the natural pout off of Jaemin’s lips. 

No, Jeno thinks to himself, his feelings aren’t worth ruining their friendship. He’s fine like this, lying on his back on the way too springy mattress of his double bed, feeling the spring breeze on one side of his face and the soft puffs of Jaemin’s breath of the other. 

He hopes though, that one day he’ll be able to show Jaemin how he feels. No ifs, no buts. Just pure, raw feelings. He wants to tell Jaemin just how much he treasures him. How if he had to, he would roam the earth until they were together again. How- if Jaemin gave him a chance- he’d be there to hold his hands through his darkest moments or smile with him when he’s feeling bright. And when the skies part, he’d grasp Jaemin’s hands in his own and never let go, stroke his hair and tell him, ‘it’s okay, nana. I’m here’.

For now though, he’ll allow himself this precious slither of privacy: a window of time that only he and Jaemin will forever share. 

Come the morning he’ll pretend he didn’t spend the entire night longing to make Jaemin his. When Jaemin rings Donghyuck to let him know he spent the night with Jeno, he’ll ignore the sound of the boys trying to stifle their knowing laughter on the other line.  
Instead, he’ll watch as Jaemin wonders around the kitchen area putting together breakfast for the two of them, unbeknownst to the way Jeno watches him with the light of a million stars in his eyes. 

Fin :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I’m sharing so be kind lmao
> 
> Enjoy ~


End file.
